Sweet Dreams
by The-Great-Me-sama
Summary: Well, this is a story of when the El-gang took back parts of Velder. You know, how the heroes bravely infiltrated the demon's colonies and took back Velder from the clutches of the evil demons. Yep that same old story from a demon's perspective. One-shot Character OOC-ness (sorta) rated T just to be safe. dunno if i got the tags right though...


**Hello all! This is my first attempt of making a one-shot (actually second, but the first one failed miserably q.q). Yeah... all this came out when my brain suddenly decided to poop out angsty rainbows. The characters are OOC i guess, and i think that there is a bit of extra info in there (well alot), but tell me how you think kay?**

**well here we go... I hope you will survive... ENJOY :3**

* * *

"Mommy, when will you come home?" I ask with tears in my eyes. She crouched down to my level. Her beautiful black sclera and deep purple irises glistened with tears that threatened to fall down her face.

"Mommy will be back after the war, my dear rose." She had said. I watched silently with my older sister as her silhouette disappeared beneath the horizon.

* * *

It's been 2 years since she had said that. We have accepted the death of our beloved mother and moved on. She had told us to be independent, yet reliant. She taught us how to survive and flourish on our own without her, for she knew that the army would soon come for her. We were a member of an elite class of demon, the Nyx.

Allow me to explain. The Nyx were a class of the demon elite as I stated before. We were very humanoid in form, and very powerful. Some of us so closely resembled humans, that all they needed was a simple spell to change the color of their skin and then they could blend in perfectly. Our family were known for our sleek black wings, our beautiful eyes, and our special abilities. I was very young at the moment, so my wings were tiny, and my eyes were human (except for the red iris and the slit pupil).

I am Rose Valora, younger sister of Merla Valora (everyone calls her Mer) and daughter Faye Valora; our father was a forbidden subject so I've never heard of him before. I live with Mer in the Northern Velder colony.

* * *

It was a normal day in the colonies. The morning mist hung in the air and wyverns were perched up in trees, alert to any intruders. We always wonder why they were still there. No one has bothered us for years now. The army protecting it was too strong. However, all good things must come to an end.

A single wyvern screeched 3 times before flying off to fry the intruders. Soon all the other wyverns followed in the same manner. That was our cue to run inside the house and hide. Through the window, I saw 3 arrows pierce one wyvern and a bolt of lightning fry another. Even though they were just wyverns and had simple minds, I felt sorry for them.

As more and more wyverns fell, panic started brewing in the streets. Various glitters came out of their homes to fight off the humans, all of whom fought in vain, for the intruders ventured on. The group of six split up and ran into homes. I could hear the screams of the ones who didn't die at the first blow. Houses caught on fire and building crumbled one after another. How can they be so cruel? Don't they understand that we can't go back into the demon realm? That this colony is our only home? The imperial palace ran out of el to power it, and we would be killed before we reached central command in Hamel. This was our home. How dare they burn it down?

I heard the door crack as the intruders hit the door. Tears stared streking down my face. Would I die here? I don't want to die. I have a sister who loves me and a mother who died for us. I can't die here, I thought to myself as tears flowed down my cheaks. Mer then knelt down and embraced me in a hug. She wasn't crying. She was being brave for me, "Listen. I don't want you getting hurt, you hear? Now, if the humans break in here, I want you to hide, and when they leave, run. Get out of here and don't come back. Don't worry about me. I just want you to be safe. I'll do whatever it take to protect you. Don't you dare come out no matter what happens got it?" she whispered to me. I could tell that she was terrified right now. I slowly nodded my head and ran behind a bookshelf to hide as the door cracked open.

I peeked through the hole in the shelf and saw as my sister released her power and engaged in battle. It was a intense yet swift battle. It all happened in an instant. Mer brought out her shadow swords and slashed at the human who had a Nasodic arm and a sword. He dodged the strikes and phased behind sister and nearly cut her to ribbons. Sister just barely set up her shield but still received some major wounds and was bleeding heavily. The human charged to deliver the final blow but she just barely rolled behind him and stabbed him in the back with the blades on her wings. The human-nasod hybrid fell to the ground unconscious.

Right when she started to relax, someone shouted "Armageddon Blade!" and all I could do was watch in horror as my sister's form was priced by a mighty blade and ripped in half. A red-headed human then walked in and ran up the other one. "Oh no, Raven!" He cried, "What happened!"

The human-nasod, now identifiable as Raven, cracked open his eyes and whispered "Calm down Elsword, I'll be fine. It was just a battle."

"Just a battle? Just a battle!? Look at you! You're gonna die if you don't stop beeding from that wound, and that's coming from me. Hand on, I'll call over the others." Elsword reached into his armour and pulled out a communication elshard. "Calling Rena, Aisha, Eve and Chung, Raven has been gravely injured. We are next to the fountain in central plaza. The first house at the left hand side on the north path."

Within seconds more humans arrived, well actually 2 humans, a Nasod, and a female elf. They all crouched over Raven and tended to his wounds. All except for the Nasod who was looking in my direction.

"Eve! The elf said, "Come here and help me analyze the severity of Raven's wounds!"

"We have an eavesdropper, Rena" she simply said as she walked in my direction. I stayed as still as I could and tried not to make a single sound. "Come out demon and we may not consider you a threat."

What do I do? I knew sister told me to stay put, but if I don't come out, they'll kill me! What do I do, what do I do, what do I do! "Come out at once or I shall remove you!" Eve declared.

"Never!" I shouted. But I soon realized my mistake. I clasped my hand over my mouth and hoped that they didn't hear that. I could tell that their eyes were either focused on the injured Raven, or me.

The purple haired one looked in my direction and teleported to my location. I tried to scramble away, but she caught my hand and pulled me out.

"Let go of me!" I cried. Tears overflowing from my eyes.

"Hey look, it's just a kid." The mage exclaimed, "What are you doing here? Don't you know that that mean demon could've killed you?" She asked as she pointed to my sister's cadaver. She didn't realize that I was a demon! This could be my chance of escaping.

"I don't know where I am. I was just ex-exploring and, and I came across this place and stayed here for the night." I lied.

"You poor thing." The mage replied, "Let's take her back to camp after we finish up."

"No, I detect that she's lying, aren't you demon." Said Eve. How did she know? Was it an ability of Nasods to scan their target for truths?

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently

"I mean you're related to her, aren't you." she pointed to what's left of my sister, "I think it's best if we get rid of her before she becomes a nuisance, Aisha."

"No we can't. Even though she's a demon, she's just a child. Show some compassion."

"We have orders to eliminate every demon in this colony and reclaim it for Velder. We can't leave even a single survivor, even a child. You remember the Ancient El Civil War right? A single survivor of the raid sparked the bloodiest war in the history of Elrios. We can't afford to let her live."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." After hearing this, I pinned myself against the wall behind me, trying to desperately blend in with it like some of my neighbors could. I started trembling with fear as the Nasod raised her arm to fire a laser in my direction.

I don't really remember what happened next. All I remember was yelling and attempting to kill them. Why did I yell? Was it for anger or fear? Or perhaps it was from desperation. Either way, I remember shadows erupting from the walls and spearing them. I remembered a great splash of blood, and I remember the world faded into black. Last of all, I remembered what my mother, and then my sister always said to me when the day ended and we retreated under our blankets.

"Sweet dreams, my dear Rose."

* * *

**Phew! finally done! Well, i hope you enjoyed it, and please review and give some advice. I know some of you think that this is horrible (which i think is perfectly reasonable), but please don't flame me, but instead, give me some constructive criticism. Please? (the short fight scene was, well short cuz I can't do fight scenes q.q) Review in the box below**

**thank you for reading :D**


End file.
